Użytkownik:Ajexy/Brudnopis
Staz Charlie Blood Staz Charlie Blood (ブラッド・チャーリー・スタズ) - jest on główny bohater serii. Jest szefem wschodniej dzielnicy świata demonów, przerażający dla innych i rzekomo elitarny wampir, co pije krew. W rzeczywistości jest on najnormalniejszym wampirem-otaku, mający obsesję na punkcie wszystkiego co jest z świata ludzi, zwłaszcza z Japonii. Staz jest z "wysokiej-rasy" wampirów, mimo to nie chce się z nimi kojarzyć odkąd uciekł z domu. Jest niezwykle potężnym wampirem, ale jego moce są ograniczone ze względu na zobowiązujące zaklęcie umieszczone w nim przez jego starszego brata, kiedy był młodszy. Jego celem jest przywrócenie martwą Yanagi Fuyumi z powrotem do życia. Wygląd Staz jest młodym, około 16-18 letnim wampirem. Posiada w średniej długości czarne włosy i jasno-czerwone oczy. Ma również ostre kły. Nie posiada on często spotykanej odzieży, jednak jego różowa koszula z błyskawicą jest bardzo popularna. Osobowość Ma obsesję na punkcie gier, anime, mangi i wszystkim innym co odnosi się do świata ludzi, zwłaszcza z Japonii. Jedną z jego ulubionych serii mang jest Dragon Ball i poprzez tą serię często odwołuje się do mangi (nawet próbuje naśladować sławną technikę Son Goku "Kamehameha"). Jest znany z notorycznego braku rozsądku i porywczego zachowania. Można również zauważyć że jest całkiem leniwy i pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek formy ambicji, jednak, kiedy może wydawać się mdły i bez motywacji kiedykolwiek postanawia coś zrobić to jednak nie podda się zanim nie wypełni swojego zadania. W związku z tym, osoby bliskie mu mogą znacznie mu ufać. Nie w prost jest powiedziane, że żywi pewną urazę do swojego wampirycznego dziedzictwa z powodu oczekiwań demonicznego społeczeństwa w stosunku do tego, jak on, szlachetnej krwi wampir i demon powinien się zachowywać, przeciwko czemu gwałtownie protestował twierdząc że to czym go określa nie jest status, ani jego wampirza natura, a jego czyny. On również postrzega swoją moc jako "ciężar", ze względu na fakt, iż był często torturowany i eksperymentował przez jego starszego brata w czasie swojej młodości, aby przebudzić jego pełną moc do celów brata. Dodatkowo, ponieważ jest on jednym z najpotężniejszych demonów w Dolnym świecie Demonów, on jest ciągle poszukiwany przez demony, aby mogły rzucić mu wyzwanie by zdobyć jego terytorium. Fabuła Kiedy spotyka po raz pierwszy Fuyumi to zakochuje się w niej/pragnie napić się jej krwi, przez co widać już na pierwszy rzut oka, że zmienia swój życiowy cel i chce się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Ale gdy dostaje szansę poznać ją, zauważa że została zjedzona przez mięsożerną roślinę i stała się duchem, przez co przestała być człowiekiem. Staz uświadamia sobie, że nie czuje do niej tego samego uczucia co jeszcze z kilka chwil temu, kiedy jeszcze była człowiekiem z krwi i kości, dlatego przysięga że będzie ją chronić i przywróci ją do życia.Przez to przechodzi przez wiele prób, aby znaleźć jakiś sposób by doprowadzić ją do życia. When he was younger, his full demonic power was sealed by his older brother Braz. Because Braz had forced his powers to awaken at too young an age, Staz's young body was not capable of handling such strong powers. This resulted in Braz having to lodge a magic-sealing bullet into his heart. When Staz goes to question his older brother on how to resurrect a human, they make a deal that if he fights Pantomime, he will explain the process to him. However, Pantomime is too strong to be defeated with Staz's powers at their current state. Therefore, Braz releases the sealed magic, and Staz once again regains his full magic abilities, enabling him to defeat Pantomime. Later on in the story, after many different trials, Staz is ordered by Heads Hydra to take a vow to help Fuyumi regain her life, but in order to do so, he must follow her every whim. Because of this, Staz must now ask Fuyumi before he does anything concerning her and to make sure she is not separated from him again. Techniki Staz jest wampirem szlacheckiego demonicznego rodu, a zatem jest dość silny. Od najmłodszych lat Staz wykazywał przerażająco potężne zdolności, które następnie zostały zapieczętowane przez swojego brata. Nawet z zapieczętowanymi mocami Staz był dość potężnym demonem, więc łatwo jest w stanie utrzymać swoje terytorium. thumb|right|250px|Prawdziwa forma magiczna Staza Demonic Power: After having his power unsealed by his brother, Staz becomes much more powerful. He is now able to manifest his power into a physical form, taking the shape of a hand with open circles at the joints and in the middle of the palm. Staz has been shown to use this hand as an attack, hitting or grabbing an enemy, and a mode of transportation, using it as a platform to stand on while traveling. Long Range Magic: Staz specializes in using his demonic power to attack from a distance. He does this by extending his magical energy from his body to affect his opponent directly or the environment around him. Specjalne ruchy: *'Heart Constriction: ZIP '- Staz extends his magical energy from his body and concentrates it on his opponent's vital organs (usually the heart). He then clenches his hand into a fist as if he is physically crushing an object, causing his opponent's heart to burst. *'Chew-Chew Drain' - Staz first locks the person in a full-body hold and bites into their neck or shoulder. He breaks off one of his fangs and leaves it embedded in his opponent's skin. After that, the tooth acts as a remote transceiver that draws out the demonic energy of his opponent and transfers it to Staz, allowing him to replenish his own magic or life energy. After the seal on his power is broken, he is capable of directly draining other demons of their energy without this strategy, as demonstrated in his battle with Team Fearless. *'Playback Payback' - First, Staz performs a powerful uppercut that sends his opponent soaring into the air. At the apex of flight, he materializes a mass of energy above them and thrusts his fist downward, the energy shooting down at the airborne enemy and sending him hurtling to the ground. *'Wampirze Tetsuzanko' - Staz focuses his magic to enhance his physical strength and executes a powerful shoulder strike. He uses this technique against Akim, which sends him crashing through several buildings until he lands in the barren outskirts of East Demon City. This technique is based off of Akira Yuki, the main protagonist of the Virtua Fighter ''series. *'Imitation Kamehameha''' - Staz cups his hands at his side and condenses his demonic energy at a single point between the space of his hands, then releases it as a beam of blue energy. Staz is prematurely interrupted by Akim from using this technique, who refers to it as "third-rate" due to the openings it leaves in one's defense. However, in the manga, Wolf states that the attack would have completely incinerated Akim if it were completed. This special move is most famously used by Dragon Ball ''protagonist, Son Goku, whom Staz deeply admires and respects as a great hero. Ekwipunek *'Butelka Sprayu:' Jak widać, gdy Staz podróżuje do ludzkiego świata to bierze butelkę sprayu ze swoją śliną, która zawiera w sobie jego wampirzą moc, przez co Staz jest w stanie kontrolować innych bez konieczności ich ugryzienia. Czyni on to poprzez wypełnienie sprayu jego śliną i po prostu psikając tym w ludzi, co następnie pozwala mu kontrolować daną osobę. W ten sposób może on zmienić czyjąś pamięć i kontrolować działania oraz myśli. Słabości *'Srebro:' Tak samo jak w tradycyjnych historiach o wampirach, słabością Staza jest srebro, najbardziej srebrne bronie. Spowalniają one jego zdolności uzdrawiające, co czyni że przeciwnicy mogą łatwiej z nim wygrać walkę. Znana rodzina Brat: Braz D. Blood Siostra: Liz T Blood Ojciec: Ojciec Blood ''(martwy)